After Hiatus: This Title May Change
by Tivaroo
Summary: What if after Gibbs abrupt departure, Tony and Ziva had broken rule 12. Well this is their story and a different takes on Season 4, which I still love mind you, just a different take. AU.


**Title: **_After Hiatus (The Title May Change)_

**Disclaimer: **_Not doing it for any profit, just for the old thing could have a little fun. Unless having fun is against the law also?_

**A/N: **_After watching season 3 and watching season 4 again, this idea had just popped inside my head. This is just a one shot and it is set in between Hiatus and Shalom, wondering what would happen if Tony and Ziva had broken rule 12. I may continue this and turn it into a multi-fic, I may just leave that idea for you to decide. I'd like to hear other people's ideas and I may just get back to my other stories, but not until I know if it is worth continuing them or people give me an idea as to what they would like to read. Enough blabbering right, for I am sure you are more interested in the story then the author's note. I usually am, sort of depends on what the author's note has to say. Sorry this isn't a lemony or smut fic, skipped that part. If you want a smut or lemony just tell me and I can rewrite a different version or upgrade this to M so you can have your smut and if you do wish for me to continue this story, then don't hesitate on giving me an idea for a new title for this fic or you can tell me what would be a great ingredient for the story to become a fabulous read. Thank you Princess Patrice for all your help on making this story beta then it already was._

**Summary: **_What if after Gibbs abrupt departure, Tony and Ziva had broken rule 12. Well this is their story and a different take on Season 4, which I still love mind you, just a different take. AU._

**Pairings: **_Tiva_

**Author: **_Tivaroo_

***TIVA***

**After Hiatus: **

**(This Title May Change)**

***TIVA***

"It won't be easy on any of us, Tony," Ziva tries to comfort Tony as he takes his place on one of her arm chairs, and Ziva moves over to sit on the arm rest. "For you, Abby and especially for Ducky, it may take longer to get used to the idea of Gibbs not returning. For McGee and myself, it will not be as big of a problem, seeing as we don't know him as well as the three or you do.

"Yeah well, it will be me who will be the one to pick up the broken pieces of our team and glue them all back together," Tony was trying very hard to keep from gazing directly into Ziva's dark, mysterious and seductive eyes, as she would most likely pick up on his true feelings on the matter of Gibbs' departure as well as something completely different. "You are right about us having to relearn our ways and try to remember that Gibbs is no longer among us to lead. The role of leader has now been thrust upon my shoulders."

Ziva could tell that Tony was trying to avoid her eyes, which they have been very good at doing. She likes gazing into Tony's dancing green eyes, which always have the emeralds sparkling when he is laughing about something or about nothing at all. His ability to smile even when times are dark and almost seem impossible to smile about, has always left Ziva intrigued, and keen to learn the ability to smile like he does. They may have come from different worlds, but they have suffered the same kinds of hurt. For Tony it is about his childhood, which he rarely speaks the truth about and for Ziva; it is about growing up in Israel, under the careful gaze of her very controlling father.

Placing one of her hands cautiously upon one of Tony's lean, but broad, shoulders she feels the electricity running underneath her hand, sending shockwaves right through the rest of her body.

The feeling of Ziva's slender hand upon his shoulder and the jolt of electricity brings Tony back to reality. Gibbs may be gone for now and rule twelve would most definitely still stay in place, but would that give him the right to feel this electric emotion for his drop dead gorgeous partner.

He lifted his gaze from the floor, only to gaze directly into Ziva's dark eyes. Her eyes are so seductive and mysteriousness, it leaves anyone to wonder how much longer they can gaze elsewhere before their bodies have been touched by a very seductive angel.

Without any warning, Ziva slips off the arm rest of her chair, to sit on Tony's lap, while her eyes are still locked onto Tony's dancing ones. They may both have lost someone special that day, but now they both want to forget that feeling of abandonment. Automatically, as it may have seemed to be, their lips join and become fused in an endless battle of passion.

***TIVA***

A few minutes later found the pair in Ziva's bed, with Ziva's head resting upon Tony's chest, sort of near the crook of his neck. Ziva had thrown one of her legs over Tony's in order to get closer to her new lover. Ziva is certain that there is no way she is going to be able to have just a one night stand with Tony and then have to pretend that nothing had happened between them.

"So much better then when we were undercover, is it not?" Ziva sighs as she breathes in a mixture of aromas, some of Tony's cologne mixed in with his personal body aroma and different smell, which is a sole indicator of what had just occurred between them.

"Much better," one of Tony's hands was playing with the tips of Ziva dark and unruly hair, while the other one is still exploring Ziva's body. "At least this time we weren't faking it-"

"The kiss was real enough for me," Ziva was now practically lying on top of Tony, with her breasts grazing against Tony's chest hairs. "I don't want this to be just a one night stand between us, Tony."

"That good was it?" Despite the moment Tony still found the time for teasing, as is his way of coping with tough moments. "What do you want, Ziva? If you don't want this to be a one night stand, then what is it that you want?"

"What I want is you, Tony DiNozzo?" Ziva now finds her face is so close to Tony's, gazing deeply inside his eyes, which aren't dancing with his usual tease, but there is a different kind of emotion dancing behind his sea-green eyes. "What I want us to be – is to be ourselves and to spend every night or day together from now on. We'll have to keep it as a secret though-"

"Then that is what I shall give you," Tony is never one to open his heart to anyone out of fear of being rejected. "If it is me you want, then I shall grant you that one single wish. I'm very good at keeping secrets, so keeping this romantic relationship of ours a secret is no problem for me."

"Now let's seal that promise with a kiss," and with that Ziva couldn't resist it any longer, she had to kiss him. No, she needed to kiss him again.

Sealing up any worries, their fears, their promises and their love with that one kiss. Where the last part of them being in love had come from, none of them could find anything in their minds that help solve that solution to the problem of them being in love. Perhaps one day they'll find love and let each other know, but for now they are content with what they have. They have each other, practically in each other's arms, and that is all that matters for them.

***TIVA***

Tony found Ziva that morning in the kitchen, cooking some pancakes by the smell of it. Today is a brand new day, the day the reign of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' has come to an abrupt end. There will be new beginnings and together they will try to be there, supporting each other whenever one of them is feeling blue.

"Good morning sweetcheeks," Tony greeted, kissing the back of Ziva's graceful neck, which is bare for him to touch.

"My little hairy butt," she smiled seductively as she now turns around to face him, throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him properly on his very addictive mouth. "It is a very good morning is it not?"

"If you keep on kissing me like that then I won't be able to disagree with that statement," wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "It's a pity that you and I are now fully dressed so we could both head off for work. I will be your new team leader-"

"And secret lover," Ziva couldn't help it, when she had cut him off like that. Smiling in a way that holds a lot of promise of what could happened in their new found relationship. "Don't worry if I act like my normal self around the squad room, either? Call it as an act if you will, a good way to keep our secret hidden from the others."

"Then I will most definitely be coming to your place again tonight, to teach you a lesson-"

"I look forward to tonight's lesson," with that Ziva kisses him again before she turns around putting her focus back to the pancakes. "There is coffee in the cupboard if you wish to make yourself some and while you are at it, you can make me a cup of tea."

"On it, sweetcheeks."

***TIVA***

**The Ending. . . ?**


End file.
